Draco and the Easter Bunny
by BadKatPat
Summary: Easter isn't always about bunnies and candy... or is it? Language, some slash with a dash of Harry and Draco goodness.


The sales, the new styles, the joy of finding something so utterly perfect to wear was one of the things that made Draco Malfoy happy. Maybe not happy, but pleased. But, even if he didn't quite feel comfortable mingling with Muggles, it was worth it to find a new outfit to wear on a date with Harry Potter.

Obviously, Harry didn't have a clue about fashion, Armani was just as foreign to him as Africa and Prada, well, Harry did not speak Prada at all. Though it might have been fun having Harry tag along, Draco flew solo on his shopping trips.

Draco switched his bag from hand to hand. No point in getting ugly marks across his fingers when he wanted to make sure that they were soft and unchapped. The mall wasn't like Diagon Alley, but that was all right because obviously Muggles weren't Wizards and although Draco Malfoy was fairly open-minded about curious Muggle customs, what the fuck was the deal with Muggle kids getting their pictures taken with a man-sized, pink bunny?

Cocking an eyebrow, Draco made his way to the stand, which was gaily decorated with eggs, grass, and oversize candies. The sign stated quite clearly that photos could be obtained here for a measly ten pounds. Draco stood there, a smirk on his face, as the poor schmuck in the suit tried to situate another squalling Muggle brat on his knee. The bunny pointed at the camera and offered the little boy a chocolate rabbit. The little boy wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve and eagerly reached for the sweet, a huge grin breaking across his face. The camera flashed, the boy grabbed his treat and darted back to the arms of a Muggle woman that Draco assumed was his mother. Amused, Draco watched as the woman and boy hustled into another line to await their photo.

Muggles were a strange bunch. Easter wasn't about bunnies and candy and photos, but Draco wasn't one to judge. Although it would be very, very easy to do so, and as much as Draco wanted to claim that enlightened thinking was the sole reason his attitude had changed, it would have been a lie. Harry was a big part of it.

Draco walked over to the bench directly across from the photo stand and sat down, the bag at his feet and his arm across the top of the bench. This was just another lesson about Muggles and Draco intended to study them for a bit. Slowly, the line of children thinned out until the last parent and child left the stand. The man-bunny slumped back in his chair. Draco could see the performer was exhausted, but not so exhausted that he couldn't throw a mock-salute in his direction.

Draco stood, picked up his purchases and made his way to the stand.

"Sir, we close in ten minutes, but if you hurry we can get your child's picture made with the Easter Bunny, the girl attendant said with a tired, but happy smile on her pert little face.

"I don't have a child," Draco said simply, not exactly knowing how to phrase what he wanted.

She took in his long, blond hair tied back neatly, his black cashmere sweater, and his neatly pressed slacks and she smiled differently this time.

"Well, I'm free in a half-hour, if you're interested," she purred, her fingers fluffing her hair and leaning toward Draco so that her breasts showed a little more in her vee-necked shirt adorned with the big yellow egg-shaped tag that said "Cheryl."

"I just was wondering if I could get my photo taken," Draco said bluntly. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, but he had Harry. Or he would have Harry if he could ever entice him into his bedroom. It wasn't like they had just met, for Merlin's sake! They had been dating for nearly four weeks now and that was four weeks and a day since Draco had sex.

"I suppose," Cheryl said sourly, "we don't have a rule against it. Ten pounds."

Draco handed her the note and smirked. "It's for a friend, a joke if you will."

The girl frowned, and opened the gate. "Hurry up now, I have to have time to let it develop."

Draco entered the area, and made his way to the bunny who straightened immediately. The bunny turned toward to the attendant. Draco could imagine the confusion on his face under the mask.

"'E wants his picture taken," Cheryl said, motioning for the bunny to sit back.

The bunny shook his head and held out his paw.

"E's paid. Get on with it now," the girl said.

The bunny sat back with a dejected air.

Draco grinned. He walked over, placed his bag down, and then turned and sat on the bunny's knee.

The bunny shifted, and Draco slipped a little. He placed his hand down to steady himself. He could feel the firm muscle under the fur.

"Is that a carrot in your pocket or are you glad to see me?" Draco asked laughing.

Somewhere under the pink fur, Draco heard a snort and the bunny shook his head violently 'no'.

"Aww, I bet you are," Draco nearly purred. "You feel like a right interested bloke."

The bunny shook his head violently again.

"Can't you talk? Cat got your tongue?" Draco asked, shifting slightly so that that firm muscle his hand was on previously was now firmly wedged between his leg and the bunny's stomach.

"E's not allowed to talk to the customers, sir," Cheryl snapped, lining up the camera.

"Well, that doesn't seem quite fair. I'm sure he's got a lot to say while he's trapped under this horrid costume," Draco said, baiting the attendant. Verbal repartee' was his favorite pastime and this Muggle girl was just too easy.

"E's got nothing to say. E's a fucking rabbit, for God's sake," the attendant hissed sotto voce.

"Mummy! Look at the man on the Easter Bunny's lap! I wanna picture!" a little girl shrieked, pulling her mother by the hand toward the photo stand.

"Look it Mum! The Easter Bunny!" a little boy hollered from the walkway next to the stand. "I wanna see him!"

Draco looked around, a funny little smirk on his face, at all the children and their parents converging on the stand and starting to form a queue. An audible groan came from beneath the fur.

Draco lifted up a drooping pink ear and whispered, "Well, if you ever get bored with all these brats on your lap, pop over and see me. I'd love to nibble your carrot."

With that, Draco turned, slid his arm behind the bunny and flashed a cheeky grin at the camera.

"Silly man, Easter Bunnies are for kids only!" a little boy cried out, pointing.

Draco gave a little wave at the tyke, grabbed his bag and met Cheryl half way to the photo pick-up area.

"Send it to my flat via courier and keep the rest for your trouble," Draco said, shoving a twenty pound note into her hand. He reached into his pocket and handed her his card. "Here's my address."

Draco heard the girl cursing him all the way as he walked away. Looks like they weren't closing so soon after all

XXXXXX

Apparition was the next best thing to chocolate. At least that what Draco thought. Of course, Apparating from the men's room in the mall wasn't exactly the proper form as one might be interrupted by a Muggle, but by the time they got the door unlocked, well, no one would even remember who the last person in was. At least he still had time for a quick shower and time to dress before Harry arrived.

Draco twisted the deadbolt locked and made his way through his flat, flipping lights on as he went. He'd taken painstaking care with decorating his flat. It was quite different from the family manor. The walls were a light cream, the sofa, a nice Italian leather, the prints on the walls, abstracts done in bold bright colors. This was a clear reflection of who he was now and he wasn't the stupid, but conniving little boy he'd been back at Hogwarts.

Harry would be along soon and perhaps Draco could entice him into something more than a little kissing. Who would have ever guessed that the Boy Who Still Lived was so backward about sex? Draco had to admit, though, that Harry Potter had changed for the better since they'd left Hogwarts. He'd grown so that he was only a little shorter than Draco, and he'd filled out nicely, his arms well-muscled and his abs were also quite well defined. At least that's all Draco could tell about him from touch. Harry hadn't let him touch him lower than the waist. Yet.

Draco let out a sigh as he stripped for his shower. He was so horny from his little encounter with the bunny man that he just wanted a wank, a fuck, something, anything. He just about had blue balls from his four weeks and a day of abstinence. Well, at least a nice hot shower and then a snack would get him in the mood for his date. Harry had promised him a special evening out and Draco wanted to show Harry a special evening in; preferably in his bedroom, on his bed, with Harry around him.

Draco turned on the water and stepped in. The hot water was delicious. He turned around and allowed the water to sluice down his back, relaxing his shoulders. He squirted a glob of body wash in his hand and began to soap himself up. Merlin, it had been ages since he'd had sex, and wanking wasn't cutting it anymore. If Harry didn't help him relieve his tension…well, he would have to start looking for another boyfriend. It wasn't that Draco was a shallow bastard because he really did like Harry, but sex was like breathing, almost. It wasn't necessary per se, but without a steady supply of sex, Draco wasn't just himself. The lack of his favorite pastime had made him antsy, and even his second favorite pastime, shopping, hadn't helped.

The bubbles from his body wash were nearly gone, so Draco reached for his shampoo. He did want to look nice for his date, for what good it did. No matter how well he'd dressed, no matter the best colognes, or the where they'd gone on their dates, Harry just hadn't seemed to have gotten that idea that Draco wanted just a bit more from their relationship than kissing.

Draco squeezed the excess water from his hair and turned off the water. Well, tonight was the night or it was the end of it between them.

As he toweled off, Draco still couldn't commit to breaking up with Harry. He was funny, not bad looking, and from what Draco could tell from their little bit of fooling around, he had a python in his trousers.

Draco padded into his bedroom, his still wet feet leaving damp footprints behind in the off-white carpet. Making this decision shouldn't be this hard. He flinched as his hand passed over his erect penis. Bad choice of words, but still true. He'd let Harry slide a lot longer than his earlier boyfriends. Before, Draco had a one week rule. But, Harry had already slid into a month.

He reached into his closet and pulled out his favorite sweater, a nice black cashmere turtleneck. Perhaps grey slacks and his new Armani loafers would be a nice change. Like everything he did now, he dressed precisely, paying close attention to detail. The turtleneck collar had to be just so, the crease in the trousers had to hang precisely down the front of his legs and there couldn't be a speck of lint anywhere. Harry had said that they were going somewhere special tonight and Draco did want to look mouth-watering.

Gazing into the mirror over his dresser, Draco brushed his hair out and reached for a black ribbon to tie his hair back. He tucked a tiny wisp of hair behind his ear and the well turned out man in the mirror smirked back at him. Draco turned and looked at the clock on the bed table and realized that Harry should be there in about twenty minutes. Not that he really wanted Harry to know that he'd been counting the minutes or anything.

Draco's flat was a blend of magical and Muggle and the biggest Muggle purchase was his flat-screen television. It was the one purchase Draco had made that had been invaluable. The lessons he had learned from watching the Muggles in the box. Plus, watching television was a very good way to look nonchalant while waiting for one's date.

XXXXX

Two hours later, Draco was still in front of his television, but now instead of sitting properly so that his clothes wouldn't wrinkle, he had his legs slung over the chair arm while he watched another inane comedy. Harry wasn't coming. It was as simple as that. He had been stood up.

He reached for the remote to flick off the television when three raps at the door sounded. Draco angrily launched himself out of the chair and strode to the door. It was over between them, late for a date, not even the decency to send an owl and no sex was the straw that broke the camel's back.

With an ugly sneer, Draco flung the door open, but instead of seeing a penitent Harry, he instead saw a large pink bunny; the bunny from the mall!

In the bunny's paw there was a photo envelope, and in the other, a blue backpack.

Draco couldn't help it, he started to laugh. How many times did one ever have a large very pink bunny deliver a photo to one's door?

Beneath the fur, a muffled voice asked, "Does the invitation still stand?"

Draco reached for the envelope and stifled the last of his laughter. The bunny man had felt quite yummy when he'd sat in his lap and it sure looked like Harry wasn't going to show up. "Come in," Draco said, smiling.

The bunny nodded and plodded into the entry room. "Mind if I change in your bathroom?" asked the muffled voice again.

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to tell the bunny man where the bathroom was but shut it when the bunny walked down the hall and turned left into bathroom next to the sitting room. He shook his head, but it wasn't like there wasn't a thousand other flats in London that had a similar layout.

The door shut behind the bunny and Draco walked down the hall and stopped outside the door the bunny had just shut. "Would you like a drink?" Draco asked.

"Sure! A furhwhiskely if you don mind," was the very muffled answer.

Draco shrugged and went to pour a Glenfidditch for his guest. Unfortunately, it was the last of the bottle. He might as well fix himself a Firewhiskey. He had kept a bottle for when Harry visited his flat, but since that was over, he might as well finish it off.

"Oh bloody 'effing hell," cursed the bunny as he stumbled out of the bathroom. One of the bunny's arms flopped limply against the bunny side and Draco could see the freed arm crossed over the front where the bunny was struggling mightily with the zipper that ran from beneath the armpit of the suit down the side.

"What's wrong Mr. Bunny?" Draco asked, his thin lips curving into a smile.

"Damn zipper's jammed. Can you give me a hand?"

Draco set the drinks down the on the hallway table and went to help the bunny man. His fingers found the zipper, but they also found three very gooey, half-melted jelly beans that had fused themselves to the zipper teeth. "Oh shite," Draco hissed, pulling his fingers away from the sticky mess.

"What's wrong?" the bunny asked, worriedly.

"The zipper is stuck because there's jelly beans melted in the teeth. Draco knew just the right spell to cast to clear away the mess, but this was a Muggle and there was no way he was going to do magic and risk a fine from the Ministry.

"Ah dammit to hell, blasted kids," the bunny cursed again, fighting to yank the zipper down from inside the suit. He twisted trying to get a better grip of the zipper pull and lost his balance.

Draco caught the bunny man as he started to fall and helped him straighten up. Draco stifled a snicker, he was pressed up against the bunny's large white tail and he still had his arms wrapped around the bunny's waist. "You know, I fancy a man in a fur coat."

A snort came from beneath the bunny head. "Draco."

"You know my name?" Draco asked and then realized that the man must know his name because he did pay to have the photo delivered.

"Of course, I know your name. I'm just more surprised that you're not royally pissed at me for being late."

"Ha-a-ary?" Draco stammered, loosening his grip around the bunny's waist.

"Yep. It's me in the flesh, or I should say, the suit," Harry replied.

IF Harry had been facing Draco, he probably would have laughed himself silly because Draco's face was now the color of Harry's rabbit suit.

"Erm… right. I knew that. But, I think we need to get you out of the suit."

"Please. I'm suffocating in here," Harry said.

"Let me get my wand," Draco said, glad beyond all belief that Harry did see the hot flush that had spread across his face.

His wand was on the table in the sitting room next to his chair in front of the television. He grabbed it and dashed back to Harry and did a simple swish and flick. The zipper came down like it was greased. Harry snaked his other arm loose from the sleeve and wiggled so that his sweaty head popped out the side zipper.

"Thanks," Harry said, straightening his glasses and pushing his damp hair off his face. "I'll get changed and we can still go out. That is if you want to."

"That's fine," Draco mumbled, praying that Harry realize that he really didn't know that it was him when he stopped to get the photo made.

Harry turned and padded toward the bathroom, the top half of the suit in his arm. His bunny foot hit the hall way table and he dropped the suit to catch his balance.

Draco's eyes widened and somewhere deep in his throat something that sounded suspiciously like "guck" came out. Harry was wearing a thong! And not to mention that it didn't cover the most perfect arse that Draco had ever seen.

Blushing, Harry turned and grinned at Draco. "Can't wear boxers in this. The material rides up and it gets a bit uncomfortable."

Draco eyes widened comically. There was very little to the front of the thong and Harry… well, Harry was stretching that little bit of material completely out of shape.

"Draco?" Harry asked, waving his hand in from of Draco.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely don't want the material riding up," Draco finally sputtered out.

"Well, let me get dressed and I'll make it up to you for being late, all right?" Harry asked.

"How about you get undressed and make it up to me?" Draco asked, his eyes crinkling.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a mock wave and turned toward the bathroom again. With two steps, Draco was behind him, one hand gripping Harry's fluffy white tail.

"I meant what I said, Harry," Draco purred, his other hand splayed over Harry's hot stomach. "I don't want to go out with you tonight."

"Draco," Harry said, turning in Draco's arms, the bunny suit slipping over his hips and landing at his feet. Harry looked down at the crumpled suit and then back into Draco's eyes. "I really wanted to take you out somewhere special tonight. I had reservations, but because someone got a line started at the stand, we couldn't close on time."

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled, not daring to say another word.

"Uh huh, but how about you make It up to me instead?" Harry asked, smiling.

Draco leaned in and caught Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, his lips moving over Harry's until he parted them with his tongue. He ran his tongue over Harry's teeth, before deepening the kiss. He could taste the faint sweet darkness of chocolate and a hint of coffee as he explored Harry's mouth. Harry pressed up against him, and Draco allowed his hands to slip from Harry's waist until he was cupping Harry's firm arse cheeks. His fingers slipped into Harry's crevasse and he toyed with the thong string as he caressed the firm flesh. Harry moaned softly and let his lips slide off Draco's so that he could kiss along Draco's jaw line and under his ear. He almost whimpered when Harry tongued the sensitive flesh below his ear.

Harry paused, and whispered, "Still feel up to nibbling a carrot tonight?"

"They are my favorite vegetable, you know," Draco replied sliding one hand lower on Harry's arse so that he could stroke the sensitive flesh between Harry's entrance and his scrotum.

Harry laughed and tried to toe off the bunny feet. "Put your foot on top of mine, would you. This suit is hard to take off."

Draco leaned in for a kiss and put his foot on the bunny foot so that Harry could finish toeing off the bunny feet.

"Bedroom?" Harry asked, his green eyes darkening with desire.

"I don't care if it's down the rabbit hole, anywhere is fine," Draco said, and ground against the little scrap of material that kept Harry from being completely naked.

"Oh, the rabbit hole sounds good to me," Harry replied, failing miserably to keep a cheeky grin from his face.

Draco began backing Harry toward his room, his hands roaming over Harry's nearly naked body. Draco gazed into those slightly owlish green eyes and he knew that nothing would be the same between them. That being lovers, he could never think of Harry as the same pain in the ass boy he'd known in school and thank Merlin for small and large miracles.

His hand slipped over the horribly stretched out scrap of material. Thank Merlin for extremely large miracles. He slipped the tiny strings of the thong over Harry's hips and gave it a little nudge toward the floor.

Harry's hands were busy, pulling the black cashmere sweater up and undoing his belt. Draco grinned crookedly as Harry slid his hand under the waistband of his briefs. "Pleased?" Draco asked with a happy grin.

"Yeah," Harry said, slipping the trousers and the boxers with them down Draco's legs. He looked up and studied the hard prick bobbing before his face. Draco brushed the messy dark hair from Harry's face, allowing his hand to remain on the back of Harry's head. Warm lips encased him, and two hands caressed his arse. Draco dropped his head back; the pleasure was incredible. Harry suckled and laved and kissed his cock. The sounds the man before him made as he blew him was making Draco squirm with pleasure. Hot, white, fire erupted in Draco's belly. He was close, so very close, but he didn't want to come just yet, so he gently pushed Harry back slowly, wanting and not wanting Harry to bring him to orgasm

Merlin, he'd wanted this for four weeks now. Harry was on his feet now, pulling Draco to him, wrapping his arms around him. His large prick was pressed up against Draco's, the heat, the desire to frot against the other man and to fuck like bunnies made Draco flop back on the bed, pulling Harry with him.

Harry was kissing his throat when Draco gave a little snort. They were going to fuck like bunnies… he was going to fuck a bunny!

"What?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Harry," Draco said slowly. "I want to fuck you."

"Well, I hope that's what we were going to do and not lay here and talk all night."

Draco's grin was just as wicked as when they were back at Hogwarts. "I want to fuck like bunnies. I want to pull a rabbit out of my…"

Harry swatted him with a pillow. "You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"Never," Draco chuckled, rolling away to avoid another blow from Harry Potter and the pillow of doom.

Harry was flushed, his hair in sweaty ringlets over his forehead. "I was helping a friend out." Harry took another swat at Draco. "It was only for one night and I was going to use the money I made to take you out to that posh Italian restaurant you mentioned you liked."

"That's very sweet of you Potter, but …"

"But, nothing. I was doing…" But Harry couldn't get another word out. Draco launched himself at Harry, knocking him down on the bed, and landing on top of him. Draco caught his wrists and snatched the pillow from his hands. He straddled Harry's stomach and held his arms down beside Harry's head.

It was a little exhilarating to have Harry under him. Draco kissed him, letting his full weight hold him down. Harry responded, deepening the kiss and giving a little roll of his hips. Draco broke the kiss and grinned at his boyfriend.

"Listen, Harry the rabbit, I think it was a hare-brained idea to work a job like that. But, I have to tell you that having you, a grown man, a full-fledged Auror, came to my door, dressed in a pink and white bunny suit was probably one of the most unexpected and hottest things I've ever seen."

"Really?" Harry asked, delight and desire on his face.

Draco gave a little wiggle against Harry. "Yes it was. In fact it was so hot that I think I'm going to let The Prophet know that they don't pay Aurors enough to take their boyfriends out to dinner, that the whole dignity of the corps is going down the loo because their youngest and best Auror has to work as a pink bunny at the Muggle Mall and hold squalling brats on his knee."

"You wouldn't," Harry breathed.

"Why I most certainly would! It's an utter disgrace and I think that I should start a petition to rectify this sad, sad situation," Draco said, fighting to keep a smile from breaking over his face.

"Well, huh," Harry grunted. "Then I guess they could print a copy of our photo along with the story, right?"

"Uh… what?" Draco asked, startled.

"It'd be the perfect photo to go with it, wouldn't you say?" Harry asked, a devilish grin sliding across his face.

"Harry, come on now. I just did it to take the piss out of you. I just wanted to have a cute picture of us with you in your bunny suit," Draco said, pausing and thinking of how to turn this all around. "I really do like a bloke in a fur suit."

Harry rolled over, taking Draco with him so that he ended up beneath Harry. Harry straddled Draco's stomach now, his heavy prick lying on Draco's chest, his hands holding Draco down easily. "Sure you do. So, what's it worth to you for me to not get that photo published, eh?"

"I have the only copy," Draco replied, his eyes dangerously bright.

"Well, I have the other three copies," Harry said simply.

"You should have been a Slytherin," Draco said, fighting to loosen Harry's grip on his wrists. "All right, all right," he sighed, "name your price."

Harry grinned, took off his glasses and tossed them on the night table. "Accio Harry's backpack!" he commanded. The blue backpack flew into Harry's waiting outstretched hand.

"I've got lube in the drawer there," Draco said helpfully, pointing.

"Oh, I have other plans first," Harry said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a small oddly shaped packet which he promptly tossed into the chair beside Draco's dresser. "Fresh clothing. I was going to change before coming over here, but you know," Harry said by way of explanation.

Draco propped himself up on one elbow, still pinned from the waist down by Harry sitting on him. He glanced down at his belly and slowly snuck his hand toward the small python resting there.

Harry slapped his hand away. "Uh uh. Not until I have everything ready." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, by the time you're ready, I'll have dozed off," Draco huffed, shifting a little to his side to watch Harry.

"I don't think you will," Harry said, pulling out a handful of small gold foil wrapped bunny-shaped chocolates.

Draco watched with interest as Harry unwrapped one and held it inside his closed hand.

"It's going to melt," Draco said.

"And that's the whole point," Harry replied.

Coolly, Draco arched a pale eyebrow. "I can guess what you're going to do with that, but what other candies do you have in that bag?"

"Mallow chicks, jelly beans, and chocolate eggs," Harry replied. "I thought I could have a treasure hunt later."

"Oh, and just where were you going to hide all those goodies in my flat? Behind the chair legs or under the sofa?" Draco asked, shivering as Harry began to smear chocolate on his chest.

"I wasn't going to hide them in your flat," Harry said, reaching behind him.

"Oh!" Draco squeaked.


End file.
